The Beginning Pt. 2
The Beginning Pt. 2 is the second episode of Power Rangers Dino Patrol. Plot The rangers are sent on their first mission to defeat Snowtchice, and make sure that all of Angel Grove won't get frozen up. Story Flashing back to immediately after their powers were given, the helmetless rangers soon come to discover their first threat has already come, an ice monster named Snowtchice, who is threatening to freeze up all of Angel Grove. They report to the area, fully morphed ready to fight. When they got there, Snowtchice already got a few victims, so they wasted no time in finding him and dealing out a battle. "Hey, Snowtchice!", Adrian called out. "We know you're here, and we're ready to take you on!" Snowtchice notices them and comes out. "You really think that you can defeat me?", Snowtchice replies, "You and your other ranger buddies better leave or else!" "Not until you're gone first!", Adrian yelled back. "This is going to get wild.... rangers, let's go!" And with that, they charged at the beast, doing eveything they did to take him down. They all went for the one goal to defeat him, but Snowtchice nearly got back, almost freezing the rangers, until they were all able to dodge. "Oh, you think this is it? Ha! I'll be back....", and he dissapeared, and the rangers sent themselves back to the Dino Chamber. Back at the Dino Chamber, the rangers are demorphed, discussing a plan. "Wow, our first threat is already dangerous...", PJ worried. "We nearly got killed.." Adrian decided to talk about a new plan. "Ok, yes, he may have almost froze us to death in our first battle, but that does not mean we'll get worse. We have to find a way to withstand the monster before it is too late." Hannah came quick to respond. "The best thing to do is continue working as a team in order to get him down and out, because who knows what will happen if it's all one on one." The rangers agreed, and Mark continued, "Of course! Wait, I believe that I should be correct that we have weapons that we can use... personal weapons, to be exact." Rachel barged in, "Yes, you guys do get individual weapons. The weapons are partially formed from the dinosaur's spirits, and together, if combined, can become very powerful." Mark was concerned on the word 'combined'. But Sora was even more curious than him. "Combined? What would that mean?", Sora asks. "The weapons can be combined into certain combinations to create even more special weapons. I'm sure it will be useful." After that, she almost smiles at the rangers before the alarm goes off again. "Oh, it's best if you guys go." The rangers agreed and left for battle. "Hahahaha! Huh? What are you doing here?! I thought I told you guys to leave! Viviks, go at them!". The others planned to morph quickly, but Adrian resented, "Guys, not right now....". The rangers surprisingly agreed and went to charge. With kicks, aerial assualts, and even special abilities, the rangers take them out easily. They now returned to their main target... Snowtchice. "That's it! Time to rid you all!",Snowtchice shouts as he is about to freeze them, but they all block it. TBA. Trivia *Right now this episode has been discontinued. Category:Power Rangers Dino Patrol Category:Episode